O que se ouve e o que se pensa
by FireKai
Summary: Os 4 amigos chegam a casa e ouvem algo que os confunde. Mas será que o que eles estão a ouvir é mesmo o que eles estão a pensar. Leiam! Vejam se sabem o que é que o Tyson e a Hilary estão a fazer! One-shot (Completa)


**Nota do Autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

"Finalmente chegámos." – disse o Kai.

O Kai, o Ray, o Max e o Kenny tinham ido à cidade fazer algumas compras e depois de uma hora, estavam finalmente em casa.

"Estou cansado." – disse o Max. – "Demorámos imenso tempo para fazer as compras."

"Onde estão o Tyson e a Hilary?" – perguntou o Ray.

O Tyson e a Hilary tinham preferido ficar em casa.

"Não sei. Vou procurá-los." – disse o Kenny.

O Kenny subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar. Procurou na pequena sala de estar daquele andar, mas não os viu. Depois pensou em ir procurá-los ao quarto. Quando lá chegou ia para abrir a porta até que ouvi as vozes do Tyson e da Hilary.

"Que movimento tão brusco Tyson!" – disse a Hilary.

"Ora não te queixes, a iniciativa foi tua." – disse o Tyson.

"Está bem, mas vai com mais calma." – disse a Hilary.

Passado um momento.

"Hum… assim está muito melhor Tyson." – disse a Hilary.

O Kenny corou até à raiz do cabelo e desceu as escadas a correr.

"Pessoal, o Tyson e a Hilary estão a fazer umas coisas _estranhas_, no quarto." – disse o Kenny.

"Estranhas, que queres dizer com isso?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Bem… eles… ah, vocês sabem." – disse o Kenny, embaraçado.

"Não… não pode ser… a sério?" – perguntou o Max, incrédulo.

"Sim." – respondeu o Kenny.

"Eu quero ver isso!" – disse o Kai, subindo as escadas. Os outros seguiram-no.

Chegaram rapidamente ao quarto e ficaram a ouvir.

"Sim, é esse o lugar." – disse a Hilary.

"Sim!" – gritou o Tyson, entusiasmado.

"Hum… Tyson, és mesmo bom nisto." – disse a Hilary.

"Obrigado Hilary." – agradeceu o Tyson. – "Espero que estejas a gostar."

"Sim." – respondeu a Hilary. – "Ei! Não podes pôr isso ai!"

O Ray e os outros estavam vermelhos como um tomate.

"Não acredito que eles estão a fazer aquilo!" – exclamou o Max.

"Mas, é o que parece." – disse o Ray.

"Aproveitaram que estávamos fora e decidiram fazer aquilo. Que sem vergonhas." – disse o Kai. – "Nem me perguntaram se eu também queria participar."

"Kai!" – disseram os outros.

"O que foi? Não disse nada de mal."

"Bem, calem-se para ouvirmos o que eles estão a dizer." – disse o Kenny.

"Ei que movimentos são esses Tyson?"

"O que foi?"

"Hum… nada, continua Tyson. Já sei que se paras agora, demoras muito para voltares à acção de novo." – disse a Hilary.

O Kai e os outros soltaram risos abafados.

"Vá lá… está quase." – disse a Hilary. – "Mais um pouco… sim!"

Os gritos da Hilary ouviram-se por toda a casa.

"Eles não são nada discretos, pois não?" – murmurou o Max.

"Oh, acabou." – disse o Tyson. – "Que tal tentarmos outra vez?"

"Sim. Vamos tentar outra vez. Eu adoro sentir estas emoções." – disse a Hilary.

"Pois, pois, emoções…" – murmurou o Kai.

"Eles vão começar tudo de novo." – disse o Kenny.

"É melhor sairmos daqui." – disse o Ray. – "Não deves ouvir o que eles vão fazer."

"Eu não quero ouvir…" – disse o Kai. – "Quero ver!"

"Boa Hilary!" – gritou o Tyson.

"Parece que a Hilary também é talentosa." – disse o Max.

"Eu vou entrar!" – disse o Kai e abriu a porta.

O Tyson e a Hilary olharam para a porta, ambos surpreendidos por verem ali os seus amigos. Tanto a Hilary como o Tyson estavam completamente vestidos, sentados em duas cadeiras, em frente a um tabuleiro de xadrez.

"Olá, já voltaram?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Estamos a jogar xadrez." – disse a Hilary. – "Ganhei ao Tyson da última vez. Gritei tanto por ter ganhado que até se deve ter ouvido pela casa toda."

O Kai, o Ray, o Kenny e o Max ficaram com cara de parvos e olharam uns para os outros.

"Viram, eu sabia que não era nada do que vocês estavam a pensar!" – disse o Kai. – "Vocês são uns pervertidos."

"O que se está a passar?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Não é nada." – respondeu o Max.

"Bem, ok." – disse a Hilary. – "Que tal jogarem uma partida de xadrez connosco?"

Eles olharam uns para os outros e acenaram afirmativamente. À falta de outra coisa… jogavam xadrez.

**Fim**

**Então o que acharam? Nem sempre o que pensamos ou ouvimos corresponde à realidade não é? Bem, que tal deixarem uma review? Boa ideia não é? Então força, é só carregarem no botão roxo no fundo da página. Até à próxima.**


End file.
